Crusader
by Unknown11
Summary: The reunion has begun... RR Pleeze!
1. Map and Trust

Clark Kent, natural farm boy and sometimes hero was stuck into a situation. He didn't know what to do for college now that his football ticket was chucked out of the window thanks to the realization of what his fate would be from running into another meteor freak on campus that was on the football team. With a frustrated growl he chucked a tennis ball across the room. Anger swelled up inside of the young kryptonian. Angry at school. Angry at his life, but mostly of all anger at his biologic father Jor-El. How he hated that man with a passion that was almost holy. The only things that kept his spirit up were Krypto, and football, but since the second one was obviously gone Krypto was the only thing that kept him going. There were so many problems on his mind lately like for one the kryptonian map that was in the Luthor Mansion, and not to mention the stones. Thinking of the stones brought him to Isabel the witch that nearly killed him, and was possessing Lana. Thinking of Lana hurt him the most, even more than kryptonite. He just didn't know what to do.

With Lois here he couldn't use his powers, and Chloe was acting weirder than usual, but most of his entire problem was HIM. Clark could feel him in his mind. Like a drill trying to dig out. Kal-El was trying to get control again, and Clark was losing the battle. Day by day Clark was losing his strength to battle his kryptonian alter ego. Soon Kal-El would have complete control and would continue his destiny. A word Clark cursed every day of his life. With Kal-El surfacing also made the burn Jor-El give him started to surface again. This pretty much meant that his other side was coming and Clark was pretty much powerless to stop him. He feared for everybody, but most of all he feared for Lana. She was marked with a kryptonian tattoo which in his eyes meant water, or change.

"But change into what?" Clark thought aloud.

"What are you mumbling Smallville?" asked a curious Lois. Clark nearly jumped out of his skin for her stealth act on him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Lois come in. Pulling his composure together he gave Lois an icy cold look.

"What do you want now Lois?" asked Clark in a snarl that made Lois and Clark even shake in surprise.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Chloe, but I guess not jeeze, but it looks like she's not here."

"Have you tried the torch?"

"No I checked my closet of course I did she wasn't there."

"How about we check the Talon?" She looked at him with a piercing gaze then said "Alright we'll look there. You alright you look really pale?"

"I'm fine Lois lets go."

Clark's P.O.V

"Oh yeah I'm real fine. I got a hard ass father, a conquering alter ego, oh and to top it all off Lex is trying to find the stones too. Things couldn't be better." thought Clark.

We took the Kent Truck and left Krypto home this time. We got to the Talon and saw the Chloe was with Jason and Lana. My heart stopped a little. I really wasn't in the mood to see them today or in fact anyone for the matter, plus mom is in their and she'll see how terrible I look. Great Chloe why did you have to be here. Lois spotted Chloe and gave a wave. Chloe waved back and pointed Jason and Lana to us. I then knew this was the best time to leave at super speed if only I could, but everyone will soon be watching me. Damn it.

"Well mission accomplished. We found Chloe you enjoy yourselves now." Just as I was about to leave Lois grabbed my hand.

"Why don't you join us we've got tons of room. We could use your help with Lana. They found something that could help with the Isabel problem." I was just about to say no for a million of reasons, but when she said Lana and Isabel I was hooked in. We sat down at their table. Lois next to Lana. I was next to Chloe and starring at Jason. I gave them all a fake smile, while Jason glared at me. Personally I wanted to rip his head off and. Whoa, whoa wait where did that come from? Damn you Kal- El he was getting stronger. My mom came to us with a tray of drinks.

"Here kids on the house."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent" said Lana. It felt good to hear her voice again.

"Oh my god Clark you're alive. I thought you died of boredom in your loft honey." Right when she called me that I wanted to scream that my mother is Lara not you, you earth scum, but thanks to my self control I was able to fight it back.

"Y-yeah mom I noticed I needed some fresh air and SOMEONE needed help with a Chloe search. I gave Lois a cold look again. Did I forget to mention I really didn't want to be here? Cause believe me I really didn't.

Lois looked at me with her own cold gaze "Well sorry if I'm not perfect like you Smallville." Smallville. I swear if she calls me that one more time I throw her all the way to Metropolis.

"Whatever could we just get to the point?" I was really in a hurry since everyone was carefully watching me especially my mother.

"Well I just received some information from Lionel Luthor about Isabel maybe after and Lex. Here look at this." Said Jason Lana looked at it and passed it around till it came over to me. I quickly scanned over it and my world just crumbled. It was a picture of a map, but not just any map. It was the kryptonian map I found at Lex's place. I was lost with words until my mother came over and gave me a worried look.

"Clark honey what is it?" I couldn't talk to her and I just gave her the paper. She looked at it for a second and then she dropped all her orders with a frightful look on her face. We looked at each other like there was nobody else in the room.

"Mom you know what this means…"

"Who gave them this Clark? Who, who could find this?"

"It was Lionel mom he's free. He gave Jason the map."

"But who could…?"

"I don't know mom, but I intend to find out." Just as I said that my chest started to burn some more and my headache was getting worse. Crap I forgot about Kal-El! Seeing this would trigger him to move faster. I'm running out of time.

"Clark what is it? What's wrong?" It was Lana that asked me that and I just ignored her. I had bigger things to worry about now than Isabel. I walked to the exit and said over my shoulder "Mom call dad tell him what happened. I'm going to find Lionel and find out who gave him this. We have to stop this."

"Clark honey I will, but what's wrong you looked at the map like you succeeded in something. What are you hiding from us Clark?"

I gave mom my best Kent smile.

"Nothing that you already know mom, but could you get out the black meteorite rock just incase. We may need it if HE comes." Mom gave me a startled look and yelled

"Clark are you saying that Ka-"

"Yes mom now I got to go." Just as I cut off mom I practically ran to the exit only to be confronted by Lana and the others.

"Wait just a second Clark you still have some explaining to do. You can't just leave us out of the dark again. We've been through so much. You could at least trust us like we trust you." I stared at her for at least a minute and than I gave her statement a bitter hollow laugh that made everyone in the room flinch. I really couldn't help it since Lana went on her stupid trust issues. God was I getting tired of this. Here I am trying to save everybody and they still give me grief. Why couldn't she just of stayed in Paris with Jason and they could have there little make-out sessions. I was sick and tired of this. No wonder Kal-El is winning with friends like these.

"Lana… there are things going on that are beyond just you and Isabel. Things that I need to take care of. Just listen to me I don't have time for more of your lectures about trust and all that crap. I've got to see Lionel and I don't have time for fifty billion questions. Just burn the map. Trust me it will make your life turn back to normal." She looked at me in a bit of shock. I probably gave a little to much away but all well Kal-El's recklessness is getting to me.

"You speak of trust Clark. Funny hearing that from you. I want to get rid of this tattoo and apparently you are the only way I have to get rid of this."

"This may come to a shock to you Lana, but as much as I want to I can't help you. This is my problem now and you are already too involved with this Isabel stuff. I don't know what she wants with these stones, but I won't let her get them. I need to find Lionel and quick. Now get out of my way or I'll force you. I'm doing this to save everybody." And as quickly as that I walked past them and walked down the road and in a few seconds I ran to the Mansion. I knew Lionel would be their and I knew he would give me some answers. I just hope I can get to him before Kal-El gets to me…

End of chapter one


	2. Old Tales and New Tales

Lana's P.O.V

I couldn't believe he just ditched us off like that. I know what ever he's doing it's for all of our safety, but he always leaves us out of the dark. I'm sick of it. What is it that scared him so bad when he saw the map? Could it be connected to his secret? Then she turned to look at Martha who was talking to her a husband in a panicked voice.

"That's right Jonathan. Lionel has a copy of the map, and it doesn't end there. Clark wanted us to get the black kryptonite. Jonathon HE's still alive! We don't have much time! Hurry up and head over to Luthor Mansion right now with the black kryptonite." She hanged up the phone and started getting her coat on.

"Lana could you be a dear and watch the Talon for a couple of hours." When I saw her face I just couldn't say no. The stressful look she had on made her look ten years older.

"Sure Mrs. Kent, but what's wrong with Clark and what's black kryptonite?"

"Not now honey I have to get to Clark fast before it's too late." And with in a flash she ran out the door and to her car and left for the Luthor Mansion.

"Well that's two Kents that ditched us and left us to look after the Talon" said Chloe. I had to agree with her. I thought this was my problem, but apparently Clark is having one too with these symbols and this map, but what's the connection?

"Lana are you alright?" asked Jason.

"I'm fine Jason, just a little spooked out I mean Clark just went psycho on us with just this map."

"Well to be honest I think Clark was always a little psycho since I first met him in a corn field naked." Said Lois. Saying the words Clark, psycho, cornfield, naked made Lana turn to Lois in a heart beat.

"What are you talking about Lois?"

"Yeah cous, I mean Clark Kent naked in a corn field that's like saying Brad Pitt walking in these doors."

"Oh that's right you were in hiding and you were in Paris. I met Clark in a cornfield on a highway. I was looking for the Kent's farm and I was lost…"

"How do you get lost in Smallville?" asked Chloe while laughing.

"Hey shut up! Anyway like I was saying I was looking for the farm when bang a lightning bolt hit the street and made my car go off the road. I was in a cornfield when I saw a body lying on the ground. I thought he was dead when it stood up and turned around and I got a front row seat to Smallville's nakedness in all its glory."

"Lois!" yelled Chloe who was blushing furiously along with Lana who was red as a tomato.

"Wish I was Lois." Thought Lana for a second then she just shook her head.

"No! I'm with Jason now. That was in the past", but she knew she was lying to herself.

"Can I continue now any way it turned out he had amnesia and couldn't remember his name or anything. He said he was looking the sign. I had to keep him in the hospital until someone recognized him. Mrs. Kent was there and we ran into her. She took him off my hands and that was it. The next day Clark remembered everything. Even the conversations we had. Man I never forget that day." Everyone stood there in silence. Then Chloe finally gave a groan

"What the hell, everything weird happens when I'm gone." Jason looked at Lois

"So that's it? No explanation of to what he was doing out there?"

"Nope, we never talk about it." Lana was lost in her own thoughts "What happened to you Clark? Who did that to you? Is connected to Isabel?

"Lana you think any harder your get a headache." Mothered Chloe.

"We might as well wait until Clark comes back and we'll corner him and get the answers out of him."

"I don't know cous, when I stood in Clark's way he just simply picked me up and put me to the side with such ease like I was made of paper. I don't think you would stop him either." I started getting worried. What is happening to you Clark? What is happening to both of us?

Kent Farm Jonathon's P.O.V

"Martha wants me to get black kryptonite, but in cording to her the only use for it is for when Kal-El needed to be defeated. Is he returning? If so I better hurry to the Mansion." And he grabbed the black kryptonite from the lead box and left for the car. "Why can't they all just leave my son alone?"

Clarks P.O.V

I sped over to Lex's. Good thing he left for a business trip to Metropolis. I walked in to see Lionel Luthor sitting in a chair reading a newspaper.

"Why Clark this is a surprise. I didn't know you were stopping by. Lex is gone to Metropolis for a business trip. If you want I can tell him you stopped by."

"No Lionel I came to see you. You gave Jason Teague a map with those cave drawings. I want answers to where you got it from and I want to know now."

"Please calm down Clark, I'll tell you. I stole it off of Lex. He had a copy so I took one to give it to Jason." I gave him a suspicious look.

"Why would you do that?"

"To even it out for Miss. Lang and Mr. Teague. Lex wasn't going to share all the information with them on Isabel and the stones. So I gave it to them. Though why it concerns you I don't know since this problem is between Lana Lang and Jason Teague."

"I'm just trying to help that's all."

"Really. Unless you know something about this map?"

"It's pure gibberish to me Mr. Luthor." I had to lie quickly and get out of hear before I get caught in to something I can't get myself out of.

"I bet it is." Said Lionel in a doubtful tone. I left in a hurry only to be consumed by pain on my chest. I stopped any tried to fight the pain.

"Realize me Clark Kent! It is time to full fill my destiny! Humanity has made you weak so I must take control!" No how did he slip his grip on me so quickly? "Shut up and go away! This is my body!" He soon backed down. I started to panic. He's almost got control of me again. This was too much.

"Clark!"

"Mom?"

"Clark thank god I got to you honey. Your father is on the way with the black kryptonite. We should wait for him."

"There's no time mom. Kal-El's will has gotten stronger. I don't think I can last that much longer. My memories are so confusing. First I think like an earthling then a kryptonian. I don't know how much more I can take. If this keeps up I won't be able to come to surface anymore."

"Don't talk like that Clark! We'll a family. We'll get through this together."

"I hope so mom, I really hope so." Just than Jonathon Kent comes speeding down and rushes out of the car.

"What happened? Are you both alright?" I gave my dad the calmest look I could give him.

"Nothing yet dad. Kal-El is still locked inside of me. We made need the black kryptonite for precautions. It also seems that the map originated from Lex's computer."

"Lex! But how?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Apparently Lex and Jason are working together on getting the three stones. It seems that I have one, the other one is lost in the prison, and the third is out there somewhere."

"Shouldn't you stay away from those stones son? I mean the closer you get to these things the more power Kal-El gets."

"I know dad, but if these stones have great power and knowledge then maybe there's a chance for them to seal Kal-El forever." He gave me a disapproving look and said

"I don't know Clark, its may be too risky. What if you are the one forever sealed?" I stared off to the sun and gave a heavy sigh.

"Then Kal-EL will be a god among men. He will rule this world till the end of his days. If that happens I want you two to promise me that you will use the kryptonite and-"

"That won't happen Clark. We've beaten Jor-El and Kal-El at there own game and we'll do it again." Praised my mom.

I gave them both a sad smile.

"I wish it were that simple."

Talon Lex's P.O.V

I walked in expecting to see Martha Kent talking to a customer, only instead to see beautiful Lana Lang in her old spot again talking with her boyfriend Jason Teague. I didn't trust Jason as far as I could throw him. I didn't know if he was working with his mother. I found out that dad had given them a copy of the map. That means they probably of already figured it out. Great this could be interesting.

"What's going on you two?" They looked at me with a dark, cold look that showed they were pretty ticked off; of course I just ignored it.

"Lex we need to talk" said Jason in an icy tone.

"I'm all ears Jason." I said in my own version of an icy toned voice. If he wanted to play it that way than I'll just play it. I need something to amuse myself anyway.

"I've got a copy of the map that you FORGOT I guess to give me."

"What map?" I lied of course I knew he had it.

"Here let me jog your memory." He handed me the piece of paper with the symbols on it.

"Oh you mean this old thing. I was going to give it to you, but I decided to wait and see if you'd make a move. Since you have then I know you're ready to go for it all the way."

"This time Lex no secrets. You didn't tell me that Clark Kent knew about the map and since you have I don't trust you." I tried my hardest to hide my shock, but it was kind of hard. I thought I beat him to any knowledge of the caves.

"Guess I was wrong."

"What was that Lex?" asked the curious ex coach.

"I'll say this once Jason. I didn't tell Clark about the map, but then again he always knew something more than what he was telling." Jason and Lana gave me a shocking look of their own.

"Then who did?" asked Lana.

"Easy I found it myself."

End of chapter 2

Note: sorry for all the mumbo jumbo. I just wanted to get Lex and Lionel in it. I promise to have action in the next one and Kal-El will make an attempt for control. I think he'll come after China. The next chapter should also happen after China and the last smallville episode last week with Lana having the stone. I'm lazy so I'm going to skip it. Read and Review please oh and one more thing for the future I do not own smallville or its characters.


	3. Clark Kent vs KalEl

Note: I apologize on my last note on saying the China one will happen in this one. It will happen in the next one. This is based on the struggle against Kal-El enjoy

Luthor Mansion Lionel's P.O.V (first paragraph he's talking in his thoughts.)

"So Clark Kent knows about the map as well? Interesting. Things are coming together then. He gave a smirk just as she planned. However I may have to warn Lex. Even if she released me from prison I may have to go against my word and interfere to save my son…" Just as the ex billionaire was finished with his train of thought the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes this is he. How are you?"

"Fine. Now I've got a proposition for you."

"I'm listening…"

The Talon Jason's P.O.V

"Easily I found it myself." We all jumped as Clark announced his presence to us. I guess we were so caught up in the conversation that we didn't hear the bell sound of the door opening. I struggled to put my game face back on. I wasn't going to let some farm boy from Kansas scare me.

"So your saying you stole it from Lex's office?" I asked Got him! (Let's see him slip out of this.) He turned his head towards me and responded to my question with a glare of his own, and what a glare it was. I thought Lex's was bad. Clark made Lex's business face look like puppy eyes. I flinched at his cold blue eyes looked at me.

"No I just have … different ways of getting information then Lex." (Different huh?) (Yeah that explains everything, not!) (What kind of answer is that?) It seemed that Lex had decided to finally speak after Kent had decided to give his detailed explanation on how he knew about the map.

"Clark you know that's impossible since I only had the map. The only one who knew about it besides me first was Isabel when she first possessed Lana. The only way you could of even see the map was when we looked at it together the day I got it. Did you lie to me when I asked if you knew anything about it?" I looked at Clark to see guilt in his eyes, but then he slowly pushed it away and striked back with a accusing of his own.

"Your one to talk Lex since you obviously knew about the map for a long time."

"I only hid it from you since you obviously didn't ant to share your information about it."

"I'm only doing this to keep you all safe." Then Lana took the wash cloth and banged on the table that made everyone go silent. She gave the two a mean glare and that meant she was seriously pissed off. Believe me I've gotten those enough to last a life time. Apparently Clark knew it too cause his cold glare turned to one that looked like a little boy getting scolded by his mother. Lex just kept his cool.

"Secrets! All these secrets that we keep from each other are what are splitting us apart! That's what I hate about this town! Everyone hides and lies to each other then you can't tell whose lying and who's telling the truth! This is the specific reason I left this town in the first place." We all flinched at her words. Even though she wasn't directing them towards me I still felt guilty. I should tell her what mom knows.

"Ha ha ha!" I turned to see that Clark was laughing to it seems Lana's words to us, though I don't know why he thought it was so funny. Apparently Lana thought so too for she gave him an icy look and asked

"And what may I add is so funny?" she asked in a tone that showed she was ready to lose all her sense of control. Clark struggled to get himself under control with a straight poker face, but then he split into a smile only it wasn't like one of those happy smiles you'd think you see. It was a sad smile and I'll say it was the saddest smile I've ever seen and his eyes they were full of torture and pain, pain I've never seen before.

"Lana." Clark began. He seemed to struggling to find the right words to say.

"You … really shouldn't be talking about secrets since you decided to hide the tattoo on your back that is until Isabel paid you a visit. You say these things like you have nothing to hide when you your self have hid the knowledge of the tattoo from the face of the earth. Haven't you ever read about Pandora's Box Lana? If you open it up than you'll let out demons that will never be able to be sealed again or forgotten."

"I shared my secret of the tattoo to you all and we've still kept it together fine." Clark however gave another bitter laugh to Lana at her statement.

"You think a little tattoo will change much Lana? It's just a glyph. It wouldn't change much. The only thing that's changed would be that Isabel is in your body and using you as her instrument. You have to learn that some secrets are better kept lock from the world forever." From the moment he said that he had upon his face a distant glaze as if he truly meant what he said. As if no one really understood him. I could swear for a second that he had a tear in his eye, but then it could have just been me wanting to see him cry.

"Clark I don't understand why you think what I've said is funny? This is serious Clark. I would have thought you could have understood, but I guess not. We all have are secrets, but you don't seem to want to share them with anyone. That is why you carry this sorrow or pain. You keep doing strange things and don't even bother to explain to us when we've explained them to you. Like Lois finding you in the cornfield naked during the summer."

Clark's P.O.V

(Man I wish Lois would keep her mouth shut)

"She did, did she?"

"Whoa, whoa wait a second here! Clark in a cornfield naked?" asked the bald billionaire

(Oops. forgot about Lex.)

"Yes Lex. Apparently our favorite farm boy was found by Lois in a cornfield naked and he had amnesia. She took him to the medical center and was found by Mrs. Kent. The next day he was perfectly fine and back to being his normal Clark self. No one knows where you were for the whole summer. You just vanished on the day I left for Paris, Pete left, Chloe supposedly died, and when Lex was poisoned. Why did run from home Clark?" (To be honest I didn't expect her to ask the last part in such a nice manner, or to have this much information. I guess she did keep in touch with everyone else, with of course just me. Everyone had gotten it off easy. Lana here went to Paris and made out with Jason, next Chloe made it out fine for it was staged; the only one who could come even close to my pain is Lex since he was poisoned. I really need to leave right now; yeah I think I need a nap since princess here is on an accusing role.)

"Lana to be honest I don't remember where I was or what I did, but the reason I didn't tell you was because you practically told me to stay away from you. I followed your wishes. I can tell you this much Lana I didn't run."

"Was it my father Clark? Is that the reason you went to see him. He found a way to get Chloe and me; he would probably want to get you too." (I had to say I wanted to burst in tears. Lex is really a great person I mean he actually showed from sense of pity on me not that I want it, but it was nice.)

"No Lex it wasn't your father that made me disappear it was someone else, someone with a thousand more times of power than Lionel."

"Clark if it wasn't my father than whom?"… (I really wasn't paying attention to what Lex was saying since my chest was starting to burn with intense heat, and my headache was getting worse. It felt like someone was hitting it with a kryptonite hammer.) (Kal-El again huh) I focused on pushing him back again and with in a few seconds I pushed back into the darkness. (I can't do that again it wastes my energy, I defiantly need a vacation.)

"Clark what's wrong!" asked a worried Lana. Apparently I was holding my throbbing head the whole time on instinct.

"Nothing." I said giving her my best Kent smile.

"Just a headache. I'm going to go home and take a nap all this debating has made me tired." She gave me her old I don't believe me stare, but nodded her head. I headed out the door with such relieve since I was free from Lana's talons. Huh Talons ha! Man was that a corny joke. Anyway I speeded over home and decided time for some R and R. (Hey reader this could also mean read and review you know, just a thought) As I got in mom was baking one of her famous apple pies and dad was outside fixing a fence. My mom looked at me for a second and she could already see how tire I was.

"Was it Kal-El again Clark?" she asked with her worried look she always had when something weird happened to me that was harmful. I tried to give her a reassuring smile of confidence, but since I was too tired I decided screw that.

"Yeah mom it was. He's gotten stronger. I pushed him back and he won't bother me for a while." She gave me a sigh of relieve, wish I could give one my self.

"That's good to hear honey. You look exhausted. Why don't you go to bed. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning." I didn't say a word to her I was too tired to say anything. I walked into my room and fell asleep right into the bed face first and was out like a light.

Clark's Dream Third person P.O.V

Clark shifted through his covers as he dreamt a horrible nightmare of all his old memories. Memories of Lana in the tornado, riding her horse, giving out coffee in the Talon, and the worst of all Lana leaving. He called out to her and then he saw an image he wished he never see. It was like a movie with his worst fear from the gas. It echoed through his mind as he saw Lana murder him with a meteor rock right in front of his eyes. He cried for her to stop, but she wouldn't there was so much blood, so much pain. Then he saw an image of Chloe getting caught in the explosion and Pete getting tortured to give away his secret, and then he saw Lex giving him away to a scientist to be studied. He couldn't take it he wanted out he wanted to leave.

"You can be free Clark." That voice was his first thought. He knew that voice. "If you keep struggling then you'll fate will go down to this." Then Clark dived down through his memories and landed on solid ground where Clark recognized it as solid ground. He looked around and he saw grave stones of different names. Then it hit him. This was the vision the old lady at the retirement home showed him.

"NO!" The teenage farm boy cried out.

"I won't let this happen!"

"Than let me go Clark. Let me complete my task." Finally Clark looked up and narrowed his eyes to an angry glare.

"That is enough! Come out from those nightmares Kal-El! I know you're behind this!" Then everything faded. As the graveyard faded into nothingness a duplicate of Clark appeared only wearing a black shirt with jeans.( the cloths Kal-El wearied in season 4 premiere).

"I grow tired of your interference Clark Kent. It is time that I conquer you for good and take control of this body and my destiny." He gave Clark a cold look that showed he was ready to put him in his place. Clark gave him his own look.

I won't let you conquer the world Kal-El! No matter what happens! Even if Jor-El ordered us too I will defy him and I will defy you!"

"Then parish Clark Kent from the wrath of a true kryptonian!" At that moment Clark was struck by a punch so fast he almost didn't see it. He fell on the black ground and gave a gasp. He wasn't use to pain from some one as strong if not stronger than him. (Kal-El was strong yes, but I am stronger. I hope) Kal-El charged at Clark again only to be hit by a blast of heat vision. Kal-El shrugged it off and ignored the pain of the heat and did a trick that surprised Clark .He blew ice from his mouth. It froze Clark and he struggled to get out, but only to be hit by Kal-El. Clark went flying back and hit the ground and scattered the block of ice covering him.

"You are weak Clark Kent. You ignore the great power that flows through your veins. Do you not under stand why we need to conquer the Earth?" Clark just ignored Kal-El's small talk and rushed back at him and gave him a fist of his own. Kal-El stammered back a little and was met with another fist. Clark kept going on the offensive hoping to back him up into a corner and get him away so he could wake up from this nightmare. Kal-El saw what he was doing and struck back ant Clark and the two continued to dance at their fight for control. As Clark pushed Kal-El back, Kal-El would come back with another attack to back off Clark. Soon they both tackled each other and fell on the ground scrambling all around. It seemed for all of eternity they fought. Kick after kick, punch after punch Clark would struggle against Kal-E's might. He didn't believe in holding back potential. He believed in just going all at it. Clark was new at this, and he was already tired from his last mental battle with Kal-El.

They both struggled to go against each other with god like speed. Each reading each others movements like a page from a book. As one would fall down the other would bring each other down. No one could touch them, let alone see them. As Kal-El upper cuted Clark and sent him in the air and prepared to strike again. Clark did a front flip and landed on Kal-El and struggled to get to his feet, but fell down. All the fighting had worn him down. Kal-El saw this and pushed him off him and through him a mile away it seemed. Clark gathered his strength and landed on his feet. He ran back to Kal-El and punched him in the face only to be met with air. Kal-El hit him in the back of the head and kicked him to the ground. Clark coughed up what it appeared to be blood.

"Why can't I escape?" Kal-El gave Clark an annoyed look ands aid

"I thought that was obvious. I'm blocking your escape to the surface. Your trapped and it is time I place you in the same spot you've had placed me these past few months." At that moment the ground opened up and a hole was made revealing a giant pit of endless black. The kryptonian conqueror grabbed his counter part and lifted him up into the air.

"Good bye Clark Kent." At that moment Clark gathered all his energy and kicked the conqueror in the face and fell to the ground. Using his super speed the farm boy collided Kal-El into the direction of the pit and watched as he fell into the darkness. Using all his will power Clark closed the hole to a little miny one that a pinky could fit in. With that Clark gave a sigh and soon fell into a dreamless sleep an no sooner than that did he wake up to see his parents looking at him with worried expressions on their paled faces.

"Clark thank god you're awake! I was so worried!" Soon Clark's mother hugged him with such a might that made him almost flinch in pain of no air supply.

"Son! Son are you alright!"

"Yeah dad just a nightmare with Kal-El. I stopped him. What happened here any way?"

"Your father and I heard you screaming in your sleep and we rushed over to see you floating in your bed and sometimes falling back in. Luckily Lois didn't see any of it or else we would probably have to explain. We took turns watching you since you wouldn't wake up. I'm just so glad you're alright."

"Me too mom. Me too. I'm still on the surface so you don't have to worry. What time is it anyway?"

"It's two o'clock son. You've slept for about sixteen hours I'd say. We called the school and said you were sick. You sure you'll your self Clark and that Kal-El isn't free?"

"Yeah dad like I said I'm still on the surface and I'm still Clark Kent."

"And we love you just the way you are sweet heart." She gave Clark another warm embrace what she didn't see was that Clark gave his dad a worried look.

"(I'm still Clark Kent… but for how long?")

Review pleeze!

I'll write the next chapter which will be after Lucy and China I promise, and after that I think Clark will be gone and Kal-El will be in control. I will have a fight between Kal-El and Isabel if you'd like it and Flash will appear in it too.


	4. The Rebirth of a God

Note: This takes place right after China, and Lucy Lane leaving with the 50,000 dolors.

Morning Kent Farm Clark's P.O.V

I had a rough wake up experience this morning since the stupid burn was obliviously burning like hell. I had to holdback my screams of pain in case mom or dad hear me. I quickly put a shirt on and headed for a shower. Thank god Lois was still sleeping. I really wasn't in the mood for her sarcasm. I took an ice cold shower and it made my burn feel bearable. I was sick of this burn and the nightmares I was getting weren't really helping. Since last week with the fight for Isabel, and the betrayal from Lucy, not to mention the disappearance of the stone that was in China.

"Clark hurry up honey! You'll be late for school!"

"Be their in five seconds mom!" I grunted since the burn was irritating me when I quickly put my shirt on and super speeded out the door and howled back to Mom "Love ya bye!" I speeded up to school and got to my locker. I wasn't in the mode to see Chloe, and Lana since China. Even when Lana came to say thanks to me for China and to apologize she still acted well kind of weird. I guess my presence bothers her. She obliviously doesn't want me to be apart of her life. I've tried with China, but hell that didn't work since those emotions were coming back, and not to mention when I got in contact with the stone it made Kal-El awaken again and get stronger.

I scurried off to science and just did my work and zoned out all I could hear from the teacher was blah, blah, blah, blah. (That's what I hear from most of mine anyway.) After the first three blocks I headed for lunch, but since I was so damn tired I decided to use this as a chance to catch some sleep. However Chloe had a different idea.

"Hey Clark wake up! I need your help with the Torch!" I grumbled and said "Go away Chloe need… sleep." She shook her head and said

"But you promised you would help me with the Torch today!" She whined and used her promise I made a couple of days ago. I mentally cursed. Me and my promises.

"Alright, alright Chloe I'm coming." We got to the torch and started finishing up the articles that were due and by the time we finished the fourth block bell.

Chloe smiled with such a glow it could be a miniature sun.

"Thank you so much Clark! I would never have gotten this done with out your help." I gave her my famous Kent smile. What I didn't see till it was too late that Lana was right behind us.

"Hey Chloe… hey Clark." Well she was sure energetic to see me. Since she obviously didn't want to talk to me and came to see Chloe I decided I should leave where I'm not wanted. I grabbed my backpack and left for the last class of the day which was luckily a study hall. I thanked what ever person was watching me that they decided to give me this class at the end. I ignored Lana and went out the door.

"Clark!" The girl of my dreams called. I turned around to see she followed me out and had a concern look on her face.

"You okay? You seem tired." I looked for any other reason she was talking to me and I just shrugged. I really didn't have time for this. The burn was acting up again. My headaches were getting worse, oh yeah and Lana was looking to beautiful to resist. I just walked away and yelled back

"You know me Lana, I'm always ok." I laughed at myself. I wish to never lie to her and I just did it again. Why do I care about her so much? What made her different? Then I saw her in my mind and I smiled. Now I remember. That's what made me Clark Kent. That is what made me stay in control. Her beautiful face and raven hair that swinged in the wind just right. I knew if I got closer to her she would be able to keep me to the surface with out knowing it, but I can't. I'm… I'm just too dangerous. What am I thinking? I'm going to be late for class.

Torch Lana's P.O.V

I couldn't believe the way he acted towards me. Well I guess I deserved it in one way on how I treated him when he told the truth or how he always distanced himself from me to protect me from his dark secrets.

"Well that was harsh. Did you two get into a fight or something?" asked the curious reporter. I shrugged my head.

"Who knows Chloe. From what has happened to us in China and with Jason around I just don't know." Chloe gave me a curious look.

"What were you all doing in China?" I quickly cured at myself.

"Tracking down Jason and Clark decided to tag along to help." She still gave me a suspicious glare.

"Lana I'm sure it wasn't that hard to find him since he was with Lex. I bet he went there for another reason. Something that none of you knew about." Of course the stones and here I thought he just went to help. Ha and I said he was one of the only ones to trust.

"Lets just drop it Chloe we're going to be late for English." She gave me a sigh and nodded her head. We walked into class just in time and sat down in the back of the room. As we were getting ready for notes Chloe looked around the room and said

"Where's Clark I'd thought he would of saved us a couple of seats?" I too noticed that. Where was he? Just as I thought that I saw a person with flannel colors running into the room and gave a gasp for breath.

"Sorry I'm late Miss. Jones." He gasped out of his short breath. I looked at Chloe to see was perplexed as I was.

"Take a seat Mr. Kent right next to Miss. Sullivan." Clark nodded and went to the opening seat next to Chloe and gave out a sigh.

"What happened to you?" asked the curious blonde. Clark just shrugged his shoulders and said

"I forgot we had English." I looked at him in shock and then saw how stressed out he was. Ever since China and the stones, No! Don't think about it. It's hidden it's gone, but ever since Clark looked like he was carrying even more weight than usual.

I just don't get it why is he so tired? Now class listen well on this book you'll be reading. It's based on memories. Memories will be the main theme of this book. As she continued on about it I noticed every time she said memories Clark would give out a shiver. After a couple of minutes of boredom I thought of Jason and of our relationship and how things were going. I knew he was hiding something. After all I had experience with Clark. Speaking of the farm boy it seemed he fell asleep on his desk. Miss. Jones won't be happy. Oh well not my problem.

"MR. Kent wake up right now!" Clark stumbled out of his desk and gave the teacher an irritated look.

"What do you want?" I had to hold back my laughter along with Chloe and half the class.

"This is the third time you've fell asleep in class. Detention!" Clark just gave a nod

"Sure whatever. Are you done?" Now this was different. What happened to Clark? The bell rang and just as I was about to ask him he did one of his disappearing acts.

Clarks P.O.V

Right now I don't give a shit about anything the dream was like a nightmare. When the teacher said memories I would just freeze up. Memories, the very things that were jumbled up in my head. I wish I could remember the real me, but now with Kal-El raging inside is making my life even more miserable. Am I just a piece of conscience?

"Hey Clark!" Am I just going to disappear?

"Earth to Clark!" I shook my head in annoyance.

"What is it Chloe?" The blonde reporter gave me an aren't you forgetting something look.

"Well? What is it?" She gave me a sigh.

"Detention Clark? Ringing any bells?" I shrugged her comment off.

"I'm going to skip detention. It's just a waste of time anyway." Chloe looked speechless and I used that as an escape to get out of here. As I walked out I felt like my headache was getting worse. I used my super speed and busted out of here and landed up in one of the cornfields. I let out a small scream of pain. The burn was on fire. I could feel my very spirit being split into two. (Picture Cloud Strife in FF7 when you were in the temple of the ancients. When he went psycho and you could see two of them.)

"I shall rule this world!" yelled my alter ego. What's happening to me? I saw that I was slowly walking to the road and the scary thing is that I wasn't the one moving my feet. No! He's practically free. I pushed him back with every fiber of my being and struggled back to the surface.

"This is my body Kal-El! I will not let you hurt anyone!" I gave out a scream that probably could be heard for miles. This is stupid. Why didn't Jor-El just take me and make it this way before. I kept on walking through Smallville and I found myself at the grave yard. With out even thinking about it I went up to Lana's parents and sat down. I was tired of these graves. They kept reminding me of that day and I could never let it go.

What's the point of being Clark Kent? I was him for Lana, but now she doesn't even care about me. No! This isn't just about Lana! I mean the whole world is doomed if I lose to Kal-El. But even when I said that I couldn't help but think that maybe it doesn't matter and I'm living a sham. Is Kal-EL my fate?

"Then if he is I'll fight him till my last breath." I yelled out loud.

Talon

Martha Kent was washing the counter with much worry. She had just got off the phone with her husband and found out Clark had skipped detention. Why on earth would he? She thought. Then it hit her that incident. Kal-El. He's fighting Clark again. How can I help him? I can't just bring in black kryptonite. Besides I don't know where he is and Lana says she hasn't seen him and Lois said he never came back to the barn. Where could my baby be? Then the door opened and Martha looked up and was in shock.

Standing before her was Bart the boy who was faster than her son and was in his trademark cloths a red hoody and blue jeans.

"Hey Mrs. Kent!"

"Bart dear come in sit down and I'll get you a coffee." This was perfect she thought. My son can finally let out his demons to someone who can understand him.

"So how have you been Bart?" He took a sip of the latte.

"Doing fine. Been all over the place though. It's gotten boring out there so I decided to find everybody's favorite farm boy, speaking of which where is he?"

"I don't know Bart he hasn't showed up yet why don't you stay here and he'll eventually show up." Just as she finished saying that Lana came inside with Jason while viciously making out. It seemed they forgot about Martha and any customers. Bart gave the two love birds a little cough to see that they weren't alone. When they noticed the two they both blushed.

"Well that was interesting and you two are?" Bart left it hanging and Lana decided to leave it as a way to change the subject.

"I'm Lana Lang and this is my boyfriend Jason Teague." Bart gave Lana a look of recognition.

"So you're Lana huh?" Lana looked a little perplexed.

"You know me?" Bart nodded.

"Yeah my friend Clark Kent mentioned you in passing. Do you know where he is?" Lana shooked her head.

"No sorry umm..."

"Oh sorry my names Bart."

"Bart well I don't know. Goodnight you all." The two lovers left to go upstairs. After she left Bart gave out a whistle.

"Dang that's Clark's dream girl? She's hot!" Martha nodded.

"Yes, but Clark pushed her away to protect her from danger that always followed him."

"Mrs. Kent why does it matter? Why not tell Lana the truth?" Martha Kent gave Bart a long sigh.

"Bart dear you have to learn that not all secrets are easy to except. Some people like Clark would be used for experiments. That is why Clark hides his gifts."

"Well speak of the devil" said Bart. Clark Kent had entered the Talon in panic. He had the key and wanted his mom to have it so she could protect it with the black kryptonite. As he walked in his mom gave Clark a scolding and said

"Clark dear are you alright? You had me worried." Luckily the Talon was abandoned and no one could hear the conversation.

"Mom I'm not fine I don't think I … Bart what are you doing here? Scratch that hurry and take this and don't let anyone see it you hear. You'll faster than me so you should be able to keep it safe." Bart nodded in confusion.

"Yeah sure Clark, but why?"

"Don't bother Bart. There's no time." Martha came up to her son and embraced him in a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright Clark. I'll go get some black kryptonite." As she went to the cupboard she found a strong grip on her arm. It was Clark squeezing her hand and pulling her away.

"Mom I'm sorry I can't stop him!" Clark threw Martha into the wall and she laid there unconscious.

"What the hell Clark?"

"Bart stay away!" As that happened Clark fell to the floor and ripped his shirt off in pain and a red burn with a weird eight glowed. He clutched his head in pain and while Bart looked at Clark in worry and fear he could of swear he was seeing double. (If your reading this part you should have the song Who Am I from FF7 on if you have it.) Clark seemed to be materialized into two. He could hear two voices.

"No!" yelled Clark and the second voice spoke

"The time has come!" And then Clark felt his mother run to his side with the black kryptonite. Bart was surprised to see she was moving.

"Clark hunny hold on!" Just then Lana and Jason came down the stairs and were shocked to see the site before them.

"Clark!" yelled Lana with concern. Clark just gave her a sad smile.

Then he looked up at everyone and said

"I… I wish that I could just be …me." And after that Clark let out a painful scream, but it wasn't a scream of a human noise, oh no it was a scream of an animal. With a flash of light that blew everyone but Bart back and made Clark fall on the ground. Everyone was gasping for breath and Bart rushed over to Clark while Jason went over to Lana.

"Clark man, Clark wake up man!" yelled Bart. Clark groaned and then slowly his eyes opened up only to reveal that his eyes were not bright blue, but dark, steel blue.

"Hey he's awake" yelled Bart. Lana gave Clark a relief kind of look and said

"Good now lets get him to a hospital." Clark stood up straight and gave Lana a blank look.

"That won't be necessary Lana Lang. I'm completely fine." The way Clark said that sentence made Martha flinch. No! She thought. Not him! Please god no! (Note: you should play Sephiroth's theme or Those Chosen by the Planet song from FF7)

Clark turned to Martha and gave her a cold, icy look.

"Martha Kent. It has been a while. I see nothing has changed." Lana gave Clark a strange look along with Bart and Jason.

"Clark are you ok?" The man of steel just ignored her and glared at Martha Kent.

Martha couldn't take it anymore and cried and ran at the kryptonian. She slammed her fist against his chest and screamed

"Where's my son! I want him back! Tell me where you did to him right now!" The rest of the crew just stood in confusion and in shock of how the way the conversation had turned. At that same moment Jason yelped.

"Lana! That burn Clark has it's the same symbol as the stone!" Lana nodded and looked at Mrs. Kent.

"What's going on here?" asked a panicked billionaire as he rushed into the talon and saw the scene. Lex too gave a shocked look at Clark's burn.

"Clark what's going on?" asked the confused billionaire

Clark or rather Kal-El didn't seem to see any of them and started walking to the door.

"Kal-El!" yelled Martha. "Where are you going!" Kal-El just looked at Martha Kent as she just stood in his way. He picked her up for the second time and pulled her to his face.

"To see my father Martha Kent and to complete what the weakling Clark Kent could never finish." And with that he threw her into Lex and continued on his way. Everyone was so concentrate on Martha that no one but Bart could see that Clark had super speeded away.

"Mrs. Kent are you ok?" asked a concern Lana.

"No Lana I'm not. We'll all in grave danger and this time the whole world will feel Kal-El's wrath and my baby boy may never live again to fight him."

End of Chapter 4

Note: Hey you should play those songs during those scenes. It mixes nicely, and every time Kal-El is in the story you should play those chosen by the planet. It helps picture what his plans are and how he acts. Let the reviews begin.


	5. Knowledge

Talon

The only sound that was heard in the empty Talon was Martha Kent crying offer the strange incident with her son. Lana and the others didn't know what to make with what they just saw. Bart had followed Clark's request and had hid the key from anyone. His instincts that he learned in the slums were telling him to hide it from prying eyes, especially from Lex. He didn't know what it was, but there was just something about him that gave him a chill. Lana had sat down with Mrs. Kent trying to calm her down while Jason had called Mr. Kent in order for him to come down to the Talon. They were all waiting for him to come, hopefully with answers to the million's of questions buzzing through their heads. Lana had tried to gather as much information from the sobbing women as she could, but it was useless. The only things she could hear from Mrs. Kent was things like Kal-El, Clark, and a through other words like I can't, I just can't.

"Mrs. Kent please calm down." asked Lana.

"Everything is going to be alright." Mrs. Kent didn't even seem to hear Lana at all. It was like she was in her own little world of guilt. The front door of the Talon was opened and Mr. Kent came in with a look of worry, and sadness.

"Martha are you alright! Where's Clark?" The moment he asked that the caring women broke down again. Mr. Kent came over to her and wrapped her in a hug trying to calm her down.

"Martha please calm down. Sweetheart if you don't calm down then I can't help you. Now where's Clark dear?" Mrs. Kent seemed to have wiped away her tears and said in a sad motherly tone.

"He's gone Jonathan. He's gone and there is nothing we can do about it" Mr. Kent just shook his head and said

"Martha I still don't understand what you're trying to say. You're not making sense." Lex seemed it was the right time to let his presence become known so he gave a little cough to let him know he was speaking.

"Perhaps we can fill in the blanks Mr. Kent. That is until Mrs. Kent can put herself back together. I was on my way to speak with Lana about some family business she wanted to know about. As I came inside I saw that everyone was in the room starring at Clark who was having a cryptic discussion with Mrs. Kent I think. The only thing I heard that was weird was that Mrs. Kent didn't call him Clark. She called him Kal-EL. Does that name mean anything to you Mr. Kent?" Lex tried to look into Jonathon Kent's eyes in hoping of seeing some recognition in hearing the name. Mr. Kent looked shock and he looked down at Mrs. Kent.

"Is-is it true Martha? Has Kal-El really returned?" Mrs. Kent just looked up at her husband and gave a short nod. Jonathan gave out a long sigh. It seemed that their worst fear had come true and it happened right when their backs were turn. Lana seemed to be tried of all the confusion and got straight to the point.

"Mr. Kent how about we get straight to the beginning since Jason and I were there. We heard someone crying out in pain and we rushed down stairs. What we saw was if I wasn't going nuts was Clark knelling on the ground with his shirt ripped so it showed his chest. On it was a horrible burn." The moment she said that she saw a look of shock and horror on the farmer's face.

"Did you say he had a burn Lana? Was it like a strange eight symbol?" Lana nodded to him and he gave out a groan.

"Why did Clark try to hide this from me? I can't believe that burn is still on his chest how this is possible?" Lana seemed to be lost in confusion

"Clark had this burn for a long time?" she thought. Jason seemed to wanting to pick up where they last left off so he continued on with the story.

"Any way Mr. Kent Clark was kneeling on the ground and he seemed to be in a lot of pain, but the weird thing was there were two of them. At least I think there were two of them. He was clutching his head and finally he said I just wanted to be me. Then he screamed a horrible scream and blacked out. When we got back up he woke up with us and Lana said we should get him to a hospital. He got up like it was nothing and said that he was fine, but the thing was he was talking like a robot, like he was a different person. He talked to Mrs. Kent like it was the first time he had seen her in a very long time. Next thing we knew she was pounding on his chest asking where Clark was. He said that he was dead and that he would finish what he was too scared to do and he tossed Mrs. Kent into Lex and ran off." Jason finished with a long sigh. He said it all in three breaths and sat back down. Mr. Kent seemed to be analyzing everything Jason had told him and then Lex spoke up again with a look that quite plainly showed a look of worry, but also a look of endless curiosity.

"Mr. Kent that burn on Clark's chest I've seen it in the caves. What does it mean if it's on Clark? And who is Kal-El?" Everyone had seemed to be looking at Mr. Kent for an answer. Clearly the same question on their minds. Lex just seemed to have the nerves to ask.

"I can't reveal Clark's secret, but maybe I can tell a little about Kal-El" he thought. He seemed to be pondering the right answers and finally he spoke

"Lex… I don't have the answers for you…" But Lex just shook his head and snarled

"Bull shit Mr. Kent, that's plain bullshit. I know you know something. We have a right to know what just happened to our friend since you seem to have the answers you could at least tell us who Kal-El is." Mr. Kent gave Lex a tired look and finally he just gave up.

"What's the use? There find out eventually. I'll hold off the rest for Clark, but for Kal-El, they deserve that much." The farmer thought.

"Kal-El is… the other side of Clark. You have heard the term of alter ego right?" Lex just nodded his head in response as so did the rest of the group.

"Well Kal-El is the opposite of Clark. If Clark is nice then Kal-El is mean. When Clark is good, Kal-El is the opposite. If you got in Clark's way then he would gently stop you, but Kal-El if he needed to he would tear you to shreds." Lana turned a little pale but came back with a little laugh and said

"Mr. Kent we both know Clark would never hurt anyone like that, he's not a killer." Jonathan just shook his head.

"That is where you do not understand Lana. Kal-El would kill anyone and I mean anyone to get to his goal."

"And what is that?" asked the ex- football coach. Jonathan turned to face him and said in a quiet tone.

"Why of course the stones of power."

Kawachee Caves

Kal-El had super speeded to the cave. He knew that his father was waiting for him with instructions on what to do next.

Such power awaits me there. He thought. I need to find the key that Clark Kent had hid from me. The knowledge awaits for me to absorb it. The teenage conqueror gave a snarl to the presence he felt at the Talon. It seems that a lot of people are after the stones. He thought. I shall have to take care of that, especially Isabel. She may be a problem considering she's Lana, and Clark Kent will not harm her, perhaps I can use that witch.

"I see you have awaken my son and at a perfect time. The reunion has begun and all the pieces are in place." Kal-El quickly kneeled into a low bow to the glowing presence of his father Jor-El.

"Father I have defeated my foolish earth side of mine. Now we can continue with our plans to conqueror this world."

"In time my son for first you shall need the knowledge of the stones. Accept this gift and follow the trails of the stone scent to where they were hidden. You shall absorb all the information and you will know what to do. Return to me with the key and I shall give you more instructions." Then a flash was made in the cave and Kal-El had gave a gasp of to having the very power being absorbed into him.

Talon

"You're saying Clark is after the stone as well?" asked Jason He knew that the farm boy was after them, but he didn't expect to have an alter ego to be involved with it. Jonathan nodded his head and replied

"Yes he is. Clark was trying to get the stones to keep everyone safe, and to free Lana from Isabel, and if by chance seal away Kal-El, but it's too late. Kal-El has taken control."

"Mr. Kent if this is true then why did Clark hide this from all of us? "Why all the secrets?" Lex had asked the farmer with a look of confusion he was upset that Clark had hid this much from him, but he still wanted to help him, even though he still didn't understand the whole picture.

"Lex if you really want the answers then your going to have to ask Clark, but since Clark's gone why you all don't go home and I'll take care of this." The whole group protested and argued until Mr. Kent yelled back

"Alright have it your way then. Bart do you think you could stay with Martha, you know just incase Clark comes back?" Bart seemed to nod at the man's request and just sat there. He had a lot to take in. It seemed a lot has happen since he left and he felt like he was completely lost in the whole thing. He made a mental note to ask Mrs. Kent later about the whole story.

The whole gang had gathered in to Lex's car as they headed out. On the way Lex asked the worried father

"So where will we go Mr. Kent?"

"To the caves Lex. It's the perfect place for Clark's condition."

"Yes I thought so. I'll call a squad to make sure we catch him."

"Don't bother Lex. It won't stop him. There's way more going on that your squads won't be able to fight against." Lex had kept his complaints inside since he didn't want to argue. He then remembered his last conversation with Clark and what he said.

"There is someone else more powerful than Lionel." He continued driving until he came to a thought could that person be behind this?

Kawachee Caves

They had gotten to the caves and started searching around.

"Clark!" cried Lana. "Clark where are you?" They all kept searching until they got to the deeper end of the cave and they saw a flash of light and soon the farm boy had just stood there looking up at the ceiling giving out a laugh of pure joy. It was the first sign of emotion anyone had seen Kal-EL give away.

"Clark!" Cried Mr. Kent attempting to reach his son. A flash of light happened and Kal-El had disappeared. He reappeared near a symbol and was laughing again and had shouted out

"Oh this is rich! I understand now father. It all makes sense now!"

"What is it Clark? What makes sense?" asked the curious Billionaire.

Kal-EL had turned to Lex and responded

"The reunion is what I am referring to Sageeth. The reunion that will take place soon." Lex had taken a step back. Kal-El had referred to him as the bringer of darkness.

"I touch the dagger." The Luthor thought.

"But I thought dad would have been him. If I'm Sageeth then is Nauman…" Kal-El had turned his attention to Lana who looked a little scared at the kryptonian's cold gaze focused on her. Jason noticing this made an effort to place himself in front of Lana to put some distance between the two.

"So the presence I felt at the Talon was you. Isabel will you be at the reunion as well?" Lana looked at Kal-El in confusion.

"Clark what reunion? You're not making any sense." The ex-cheerleader took a step forward to the kryptonian not even sure what she herself was doing.

"Clark come back to us. Please Clark I know you're in there." Kal-El had given her request a cold laugh. It stopped Lana in he tracks. Kal-El had super speeded right in front of her face and she jumped back in fright.

"Clark how did you…"

"Do not bother Lana Lang. It is useless. He can't even hear you or see you for that matter. This is my body now. I shall follow the trail of the stones and absorb the knowledge of where they laid. If you wish to follow me then to get your answers. I shall head east to the desert. Follow if you're so set on getting the power you desire Isabel and Sageeth."

Kal-El had walked out of the cave and looked up to the sky. Not far behind him was Jonathan Kent trying to stop him.

"Clark wait!" Kal-El had started to float off the ground and turned to Mr. Kent with a snide remark.

"Haven't you interfered enough? Your just asking for a quicker death Jonathan Kent. I would revise leaving this journey to Isabel and Sageeth." Just as he was starting to fly off Lana, Jason, and Lex stared off in amazement as the future ruler of earth had flown away to the east.

Everyone just stood there for a god five minutes as to seeing the kryptonian defying the laws of gravity. Finally Jason was the first to gather his thoughts and asked out loud

"Anyone knows where he's heading?" Lex seemed to go over what he said and finally came with a solution.

"It's quite simple. He said he's going to the east to a desert. That could only mean one place that had a stone."

"Where's that?" asked the freaked out brunette.

"Why Egypt of course." Said Lex.

Note: When Ka-El is in control you should play sephiroths song. R and R please.


End file.
